Sidle-Gilmore
by Natni.B
Summary: Sara is the adopted child of Emily and Richard. what happens after a case turns personal for Sara? sorry my first ever fanfic summaries aren't my thing. There's a little Walking dead in later chapters. II own nothing. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

We'd found some hairs at a murder seen that didn't fit, so when Greg called us all to layout we thought that, that's what this was about.

"The hair, I ran it, it came back to a missing person little girl from Connecticut." Greg told us bringing up a file. "Nathalia Lyndsey Gilmore born 29th December 2005 she was kidnapped on the 4th May 2007 her ex step father was baby sitting her and fell asleep she had disappeared when he woke he was actually happy that it was her and not his daughter, needless to say they are no longer friends and the daughter he as with miss Gilmore only speaks to him when forced to by her grandparents"

"We have a Jane Doe, little girl just stumbled in here asking us to find her mommy she's a tiny little thing being badly beaten thing is she's well she looks a little like Grissom" Jim came in "Ecklie's bringing her here now."

"She looks like Grissom?" I asked

"Sorry cookie" he sighed then Ecklie comes in with this beautiful little girl.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" I asked she shrugged

"I don't know I only remember bits of mommy she was funny and liked coffee, I like coffee" she whispered barely audible.

"When was the last time you saw your mommy?" Morgan asked

"I'm not sure a was still a baby"

"What's your name?" Greg asked

"Nathalia, Nathalia Gilmore" she told us, I was stood in the same room as my niece and I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud but she was right about her momma. Lorelai was a major coffee addict.

"Do you know your daddy?" I asked she shook her head.

"We'll call your mommy" Jim told her "Greg look up her birth see if we can get her fathers name" he nodded I sighed I was so anxious I really didn't want to know because I know when my niece was born and I know she conceived during the time I was dating Gil, we may be separated now but that didn't mean the fact that he cheated doesn't break my heart.

"Sorry Sara" he sighed two minutes later

"Don't be, I don't care we're separated anyway" I tried to act nonchalant but I was heartbroken that he lied to me and not just that but we were together when she was conceived. I mean I know my sister would never do that to me I have never told her much about Gil just called him Gris. She may be my adoptive sister but she loves I know she does.

"Sara you and Grissom we're together when she was conceived" Nick sighed

"I said I don't care Nicky just shut up" I snapped "Has she being checked?"

"Yes, Doc Robbins took a look at her she's just fine no permanent damage" Jim sighed I nodded. "Are you calling Gris or should i?"

"Why would I call him?" I asked truth be told I just want to run off somewhere and cry not because I was in love with him I'm not and if I'm honest with myself I don't think I every really was. I believe that it was more that I idolised him.

Plus he reminds me so much of my ex the man I have loved since I was young the one I have three children, even though he took my babies from me.

"Because he's your husband"

"We're separated now will youse just let this shit go" I snapped

"Oh naughty word" the girl gasped I groaned

"Sorry kid remember not to say them" I told her going off to try and do some work but I couldn't concentrate, I write out a leave form and when to hunt down Ecklie I found him in the break room with the team and little girl.

"Hey Sar I was looking for you case is closed" Nick told me. I nodded handing the leave to Ecklie he looked over it.

"Six months to indefinite, you want to leave" he asked

"Sara" Nick and Greg sighed

"C'mon Cookie don't be all sad"

"I'm just visiting my old foster family it's long over due they keep trying to get me to visit so I am" I shrugged

"C'mon Ecklie don't sign off on this ya know she's only doing it cause she's upset" Jim groaned Ecklie looked me over.

"You come back when you're ready" he told me signing

"Are you at least going to tell us where you're going?" Greg asked

"Connecticut" I shrugged leaving.


	2. Arriving Home

I didn't even bother packing anything just drove straight from work to Connecticut truth was they weren't my foster family they were my adoptive family. When my adoptive father answered the door I collapsed into him sobbing my heart out. He gently soothed me.

"oh dear what's wrong?" he soothed gently guiding me in to the living room he cradled me for hours my adoptive mother also trying to sooth me as I sobbed about my husband and him having a child with my adoptive sister I mean I still love Lor with all my heart but still.

_Friday 24__th__ April 1981 _(**A.N: I know in actual fact the incident leading to Sara going into the system was in 1984 but I wanted Lorelai to still a child and not pregnant when they met**_) _

_Mother had just killed my father and I was being shipped off to Connecticut adopted by a rich couple. _

_"Sara this is your new family this is Emily and Richard Gilmore" the social worker lady sighed I nodded nervously. "He's not like your father dear he won't abuse you" I mean I'm 9 this is meant to be scary right? _

_"I bet you're tired aren't you dear" Emily asked I nodded Richard picked me up and twenty minutes later we were pulling into this large beautiful house_

_"Mom, dad" a young girl smiled she's older then me "Hi Sara why don't I take you up to bed" she guided me upstairs _

_"Are your parents mean like mine?" I asked _

_"No they're really nice, well they aren't abusive but they are strict they want us to be perfect" _

_"I'm going to go to Harvard and Yale when I grow up" I told her she smiled _

_"I was planning on Columbia" _

_"Wow you're going to live in New York, can I visit you?" I asked excited she chuckled _

_"Of course baby sister," she cradled me and we both feel to sleep. _

"What's wrong Sara?" I heard Lorelai's voice I turned to her.

"My estranged husband is your daughter's father" I cried

"Oh god Sara I am so sorry I didn't know you'd only ever called him Gris so I didn't know I would never do that to you." She cried cradling me with daddy.

"I know Lor I just I had to get out of Vegas, he was dating me Lor when Nathalia was conceived, I'm sorry I didn't bring her from Vegas with me but the team will escort her" I whimpered "She's safe with them"

"It's ok Sar I know she's safe with them, I'm so sorry about Gil Grissom I really didn't know he was here for three months and we hit it off I still don't understand how I fell pregnant I was on the pill and we used a condom"

"I don't want to know these things Lorelai" daddy groaned I smiled I couldn't help myself

"Yeah, Lorelai we don't want to know these things" I giggled which made them smile. "So pretty girl where's my niece?"

"Work, she's the youngest editor at NY Times" **(A.N not sure if that's true but it's Rory she could be the youngest editor) **Lorelai smiled proudly

"Always knew she'd be big,"

"So what's Nathalia look like now?"

"Well it was the first time I ever saw her but she's beautiful she's a lot like Rory did but her hair is really long and dirty blonde she's really shy but it's to be expected" I sighed

"What do we know about Nathalia?" mom sighed

"They're waiting for Gil Grissom to arrive from Peru waiting till they have the person that took her and hurt her in prison." Lorelai sighed

"Which means?" daddy asked

"It means Nathalia won't be here for a couple of weeks they'll be keeping her in protective custody until they have them because they may try to take her again may try to kill her yes they could bring her back here but she'd be safer in Vegas until the culprit is where he/she belongs" I sighed "With her being Grissom's they'll keep her among the group, she'll most likely stay with Nick, Greg or DB"

"Nick and Greg are your friends' right and DB's the new supervisor?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, they are great people Lorelai they won't let anything happen to her" I promised realizing that Jim would have called Catherine and that she'd be worried I sighed "I should call Catherine, Jim will have called her, she'll be worried about me" I turned my phone on and groaned "Yep definitely worried 16 miss calls from Catherine, 11 from Greg 11 from Nick 9 from Jim" I started to call Catherine.

"Oh, Sara thank god" Catherine answered

"Hey Cat" I sighed

"I know your hurt and I'm going to kill him for what he did but he's still a good man you know that"

"Yes, I know he's a good man that made a mistake but still he cheated and the marriage is still over, we haven't even seen each other for over 4 months, he's still a workaholic." I sighed

"I know sweetie, I just want to make sure you were ok, I couldn't let you be all alone hurt"

"I'm fine Catherine; I've had a good cry on my dad's shoulder. I'm not alone" I promised "So how's Lindsey? How's DC?"

"Everything is fine, DC lonely I'm thinking of just retiring and coming back to Vegas"

"Catherine, Ecklie would give you your job back in a heartbeat. If working for the FBI is that lonely, we all know it's just cause to miss Nicky's Texas drawl, Greg's persistent optimism and giddiness my wit and charm" I teased she laughed

"Very funny" she laughed "I miss you guys"

"I miss Warrick" I sighed

"Me too" she sighed "Oh did I tell you about Eli?"

"No, Warrick's son Eli?" I asked

"Yes, he came to me looking for you"

"Why was he looking for me?"

"He wants you to be his mom, he staying with me temporarily I promised him I'd talk to you. I told him if you aren't up to it than he can stay with me."

"Of course I'm up to it" I smiled I mean being Eli's mom would make missing my babies a million times more excruciating but I would do it because Warrick was my friend and he's do the same if the roles where reverse and because it would help me get over Grissom "But what happened to Tina?"

"He was asked what he wanted he told them he wanted you not Tina, guess he fell for you when the case came up"

"So how do I go about it, do I need to call anyone?"

"No, he has the papers with him, I can just come to you for you to sign the papers then that's it you'll have adopted him, the child protective service have signed it off you just have to"

"Ok so if I give you the address" I offered

"Yeah, I'll be there in around a week, Lindsay wants to see you so I have to wait for her to break for the summer. I have to go Eli is finishing school any time now he's going to be so excited"

"Ok tell Eli I can't wait to be his mom and to be good, bye" I hung up

"Warrick he's being dead 5 years hasn't he?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah but we had a case recently his ex-wife was involved Eli his little was taken into care on a temporary basis until Tina was clean, he was asked if he wanted to go to his mother and he told them he wants me to be his mom all the papers are done just waiting for my signature" I smiled to myself.

"Oh that's great dear" daddy smiled

"You know Eli is black don't you?" I asked

"Of course we know" he chuckled "We met Warrick remember?"

"Oh yeah you came to visit me and he was at my apartment because it was just after Pamela Adler's case he was trying to comfort me but I was inconsolable"

"You should get some sleep" Mom told me "Where are your things?"

"I didn't pack I just came straight from work I couldn't go back to the house I shared with him" I sighed

"Go on up to bed dear" daddy sighed I did as I was told.


	3. The Motorcycle Boy

I groaned stretching out as I went down the stairs,

"We must go shopping Sara" mom smiled

"I recon we should go to Stars Hollow and get Lorelai to come" I told her she smiled she and Lorelai didn't have a very close relationship.

"If you can she loves her work" she smiled

"Oh I can" I smirked so I slipped on an old set of clothes I had here and we headed into Stars Hollow to the diner Lorelai always talks about she's engaged to the owner of the diner. "Hey sis, you up for a shopping trip"

"Aunt Sara" Rory jumped up and ran at me I knew no one here knew about me the shock on their faces was absolutely hilarious. Actually the looks on their faces cheered me up just a little bit.

"Hey kiddo look at you it's been too long since I saw you how was working with Barack Obama?"

"Awesome, how's Vegas? Mom said you're adopting your old friends' son"

"Yeah he was told he could go back to his mother but told them he wanted me to be his mom; he's with Catherine in DC right now they're going to be here next week when Lindsay finishes college for the summer she wants to come too"

"How long are you here?" Rory asked excited

"I put in leave 6 months to indefinite, I don't know what I'm doing yet" I sighed she smiled sadly

"Sorry about your husband being an idiot" she sighed I laughed it was too easy to be happy around my sister and niece and I couldn't help but be amused by sweet little Rory insulting something especially when she apologized before hand.

"He's not an idiot just not very good at communicating; okay he's an idiot when it comes to people. For a genius he's rather socially challenged. We'll still be friends we'll always be friends" I shrugged, I truly believed that no matter what Grissom and I will always be friends, if not for us then for the fake of the guys.

"So you've filed for divorce?"

"Not yet we've separated but not filed for divorce yet, he's being in Peru for like 6 months before that he was in South Africa" I shrugged

"What are we shopping for?" Rory asked

"Clothes, I didn't pack anything just drove straight here from the lab" I sighed "Are you in Lore? Or am I just going to steal Rory?"

"Sure me, you and mom like old times add Rory in we'll have jeans in mom wardrobe by the end of the day" Lorelai laughed

"Never going to happen Lorelai" mom chuckled Lorelai and Rory's faces lit up I laughed "Now let's go shopping before Sara combusts"

"Aww but I want to see Sar combust" Lorelai laughed

"I am a scientist you know I do not believe in combustion there is always a scientifical explanation." I rolled my eyes

"Ya know Hartford are opening a crime lab I covered it they wanted your husband to run it him, you or Catherine" Rory said "What you think?"

"Gil retired, I'm going to have my hands full with Eli not enough time to actually run a lab but I think Cat would love that she's bored of working for the feds she don't have her friends there, I'll give her a ring later" I smiled

"I can't wait to met your team" she smiled we went shopping and mom bought me way more then I needed

My phone rang as mom and I went into the house.

"Excuse me, momma" I kissed her cheek. "Hello?"

"Sara, it's me, Daryl" oh lord my heart almost jumped out of my chest I never thought I would ever hear that voice again. Jesus I've missed that voice.

"Oh hey I wanted to talk to you I'm not a workaholic now so please, please let me have contact with my babies" I begged I had hoped I wouldn't found so desperate but I just I miss them so much it physically hurts.

"Sar, are you crying? Christ, don't cry" he worried as I went into my room.

"Please Daryl, I miss seeing my babies" I cried

"Sara, calm down please, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"My husband and I are separated have being for three weeks I just found out he's my niece' father he cheated on me when we were dating and my sister didn't even know who he was the guy I'd being telling her about because I never told her his actually name and I, I put in for leave and went home. I promise Daryl I don't work too much. Please let me see my babies"

"Sar, where are you we're coming to you" he promised

"My parents place" I cried "You remember dropping me off that time"

"Will your parents allow me there?" he sighed

"I'll talk to them, I miss my babies"

"We miss you too, Sara, I hate that you're married" I could hear the tears in his voice we'd being in love since we met in the social services office before I was taken to my family. And if there is one thing a Dixon never does it's cry.

"He seemed so perfect. Smart, responsible, socially awkward, he seemed so much like you but older and not as shy" I cried "You didn't want me so I focused on him and work; he was my supervisor so it was easy to focus on him"

"I need to go but I'll be there really soon ok"

"Tell the babies I love them and that I'm adopting Warrick's son youse remember me telling you about Warrick"

"Yeah I will we love you too Sara"

"I love you too, Daryl not just our babies but you" I hung up I knew mom and daddy had followed me up to see what was wrong. "Please let Daryl come here, I miss my babies, I miss him."

"The motorcycle boy?" Daddy asked "The one that took three of my grandchild"

"He was trying to protect them I was a working all the time I was neglecting them taking them made me realize I needed to lessen my work hours, make me realize just how much I love them." I cried

"And how long will he be in our home?" mom asked

"momma please be nice to him I need them here I need him here" I cried she sighed coming over and cradling me.

"I promise I will be on my best behaviour, I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"I wont be I've stopped working too much now, that's all they wanted plus if they get too much or stay too long we can go to Lor's inn"


	4. Reunited at long last

Dad was at work, mom was at some DAR thing and I was home alone but I didn't feel sad or lonely because my babies and my Daryl will be here soon. There was a knock on the door I stood but the maid was already passing the door.

"Miss Gilmore your guest have arrived" Maya smiled my three babies ran at me I haven't seen them in almost 3 years I cradled them to me sobbing uncontrollably.

"I missed my babies so much" I breathed kissing each of their heads. I was afraid to let go, afraid that if I did they would disappear.

"We missed you too momma" My only daughter Cherokee kissed my cheek "I loved my birthday present momma it was beautiful"

"I thought you'd like it" I smiled "I was thinking we'd get you kids settled in and go into Stars Hollow and met your Aunt Lorelai"

"Is daddy staying here too?" My eldest Emmett asked

"Of course he is" I smiled standing we took their things upstairs I went into Lorelai's/Rory's old room. "Cherokee this one's for you it was both your aunt's and your cousins at one point." She looked around

"It's so pretty" she smiled

"I'm not really a fan of pink princess stuff but it is, isn't it?" anyway I took the boys to their rooms and put Daryl's stuff in my room he had the biggest smile on his face when he realized I'd brought his things to my room.

"D'ya think I'd yell or someat? Y'look terrified, think I dun wanna hold ya and never let go. Fuck Rara I've missed ya so bad." He growled pulling me to him.

"I, um, well, I" I stuttered out flushed, embarrassed and scared that I'd lose him again "I just, you left me, you don't want me anymore, I just I'm scared that if you aren't in my room, if I can't see you, you'll leave me again" I cried

"Fuck, Bastard, Yer crazy woman, stark raving fucking bonkers, I never stopped wanting you, I aint goin' nowhere, I can't leave again Rara it'd kill me and our babies. Stop yer cryin' woman y'know I hate when ya cry" I grumbled pulling me tighter to him. I looked up at him my cheeks stained with tears, my vision blurred.

"You curse a lot" I whimpered trying to get control of my cries, trying to push down my fears, he laughed gently wiping my tears with his calloused thumbs before lowering his head until his lips where just a centimetre from my own, my eyes fluttered closed, I couldn't stopped the moan deep in my throat at the feeling of having him so close to me again, his scent, he hot breathe on my face, the way his right hand gently caresses my cheek as his left slowly travelling until he as a gently but firm cup on my ass.

"I love you Sara Sidle-Gilmore" he breathed meeting my lips in a soul searing kiss. I lost control of every rational thought, my mind was no longer controlling my movements, my actions my heart, my lust was. As he started to slowly guide me to my bed I began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. He pushed me down onto the bed yanking his shirt off and climbing on top of me straddling my hips he started to grind against I could fell the bulge in his pants he pulled off my tee then met my lips in a passionate kiss. I turned my had when I became in desperate need for air, Daryl started to trail hot, wet kissed down my neck bringing his arms under me to remove my bra he carried on his teasing, I was getting so worked up.

"I need you, Daryl, I need you inside me now" I moaned out when I just couldn't take the teasing of his fingers, his tongue, his lips, his jean clad erection. He wasted no time in removing what was left of his clothes and urgently entering me. Damn I forgot just how mind blowing making love to Daryl was. We were both at the height of our second orgasm when my door flung open.

"I'm taking my grandchildren shopping you have three hours and you had both better be dressed when we get back." Mom stomped away Daryl burst out laughing I couldn't help but smile up at him. Yeah it was embarrassing that mom caught us but I hadn't heard him laugh like that since college when he visited me at my dorm and I was telling about how I out smarted my professor and he went bright red and stomped out of class slamming the door.

"At least it was your ass she saw not mine" I smiled we were only just out of bed and dressed when they got back. Emmett smirked at us so I stuck my tongue out at him and he ran at me.

"I love you momma" he smiled at me

"I love you too baby boy"

I was actually shocked that my mom seemed to like Daryl.


End file.
